Crossfire
by missNOBODYa.k.aKiDcRaXy
Summary: After leaving Water 7, The Straw Hats head out for the Florian Triangle only to be stopped half way. Now landing at a mysterious Island that shouldn't exist and meeting a girl who's part bird, They begin to notice that her feather's aren't the only thing she's trying to hide. fixed first chapter!
1. Beautiful creatures

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece only my OC.**

**A.N: This is my second attempt of writing, sorry if I'm not that good... **

**xxx**

The sun was high in the sky as the wind blew pushing the sails of the _Thousand Sunny_. Everything was quiet on deck, which was an odd but welcoming event. Sanji was in the kitchen cleaning up after lunch, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were fishing, Robin was on deck reading and a certain navigator was sitting next to her with a newspaper, Zoro was in the crow's nest training, and Franky was hammering away at the railing fixing the damage that was caused during one of Sanji and Zoro fights.

It was a beautiful day and nothing can ruin this blissful peac-

"Fish!"

. . . Spoke to soon.

"Fish! Fish! We caught a fish~!" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp cheered as they made their way to put the fish in the aquarium. Though it was a short victory as the fish slipped out of Luffy's grip and flopped in the air only to end up biting Usopp's head. Robin smiled at their antics as they tried to pry the fish from Usopp's head.

* * *

Clink, grunt

Clink, grunt

Clink, grunt

Zoro was drenched in sweat as he lifted the heavy weight above his head only to swing it back down again. He's been at it since lunch when that shitty cook decided to pick a fight with him. That stupid bloody nose basta- no, he needs to concentrate while training, can't have any distractions-

"COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID FISH!"

He just had to jinx it.

"What are they doing?" Zoro grumbled before putting his weights down_. 'Might as well take a break'_. Curiously, Zoro looked out the window to see Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp trying to grab a fish that was flopping on deck_. 'Idiots_'. He looked up and saw a figure in the horizon. Narrowing his eyes he noticed it had an all too familiar mark.

* * *

"OI, Luffy! We have company!" Zoro shouted through the speakers.

After finally catching the fish Luffy gave (move like shoved) the fish to Usopp and jumped down the stairs to the rails with chopper closely following. Everyone went to the railing to see and all too familiar ship sail towards them.

"Marines." Sanji said, lighting a cigarette in his mouth.

"Again?" Nami sighed "they don't seem to give up." It's true. Ever since they left Water 7 they seemed to be running into more marines. After what happened at Enies Lobby they all received bounties, which means they all have to be more careful.

Zoro jumped down from the crows nest landing with a light –Thud- and walked over to the railing. "Well we did declare war on the world government." He stated as a smirk found a way to his face. His hand subconsciously gripping his katana, he was just itching for a fight.

* * *

**-MARINES-**

"Sir! Pirates sighted!"

"Oh?" the captain looked through a telescope to get a better look at who their dealing with. A smirk graced his lips as his eyes looked at the Jolly Roger. "It's the Straw Hats. "

"Re-really?" the young marine that spotted the ship silently gulped. He heard about the fight that broke out in Enies Lobby, which is now in ruins. He stared at his captain and felt a chill run down his spine when he saw the glint in his eyes.

"Prepare the cannons and open fire when ready!" the captain ordered.

"S-sir! Yes sir!" the marine saluted before running off.

The marine captain chuckled as the pirate ship came closer into view_. 'I'll probably get a promotion if I bring them in.'_

* * *

"They're gonna start shooting, everyone get ready!"

Zoro was about to take out his swords when he heard a low hum and a light splash. Was it a cannon ball? No, to small. . . Probably just a fish. He was about to dismiss it when he heard it again only this time it was followed by a light thud.

Curious, he looked over the railing only to see a flash of silver and a tail as it splashed the water. _'Strange_'. It had a tail but it didn't look like a fish. Narrowing his eyes he saw a dark shape move in the water. He gripped the railing and leaned out farther and saw it again followed by hushed voices.

_"Pirates . . . marines . . . close . . . hide . . . safety. . ."_

"Is everything alright mister swordsman?"

He looked over to see Robin accompanied by her usual poker face. Zoro opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a cannon ball landing to close to the ship. They looked up and saw three cannon balls heading towards the ship. Everyone fell from the aftershock as two cannon ball landed by the side of the ship. The third one was aimed straight toward the upper side of the ship where Usopp was putting away the fish.

Everyone stared in shock as they saw Usopp, who was scared stiff, watch as the cannon ball came closer.

_'Shit!' _Zoro thought as he got his swords out to cut the cannon ball, but at the angle he's at it wouldn't save Usopp.

"NO!"

Time seemed to slow down, as Zoro's attack went to slice the cannon ball a huge wave crashed into Usopp making him lose his balance and fall down the stairs. The entire ship shook as the cannon ball exploded.

"Usopp!" Luffy yelled as he made his way toward the fallen sniper, "Are you okay?"

**-BAM-**

"ITTE!*" Usopp massaged the large bump that formed on his head, "What was that for?!"

"For scaring us half to death!" Nami scolded, "Pay attention next time before you get yourself killed!"

"At least swordsman-bro cut the cannon ball." said Franky.

"Not much good it did." Sanji grumbled as he tried to light another cigarette, the last one going out 'cause of the previous wave.

"What did you say ero-cook." Zoro growled.

"Yer heard me you shitty swordsman, part of the ship still blew up." Sanji said as he and Zoro started glaring at each other. "The only reason Usopp was save was 'cause of the wave-" Ringing sound of cannon fire made them look up as hails of cannon balls were heading straight toward them.

"Gum Gum Balloon!" Luffy's rubber body shot back the cannon balls as Zoro and Sanji repelled any stray cannon balls Luffy might have missed. Even Franky was helping, shooting at on coming cannon balls making them explode.

As the cannon balls stopped Zoro swore he heard hushed voices coming from the water only a little clearer this time.

_"Sister . . . gone . . . help. . ."_

'_I must be hearing things_.' He wasn't the only one. A certain archaeologist was looking at the water as well, a look of pure shock on her face.

The waters became quite as the marines prepared to fire only to be stopped by an enchanting sound.

_"Sailing . . ."_

The straw hats stopped as well as they tried to locate the sound of the voice.

_"Sailing. . ."_

They heard a splash on deck and saw a beautiful creature by the railing. Everyone's jaws dropped and Sanji's eyes turned to hearts as they stared at the girl before them, her tail swishing as she hold on to the railing.

"mer-mermaid" Chopper said as he rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Th-that's not possible," Nami stated as she looked down at the Log Pose. "We haven't even reached the Florian Triangle yet."

Robin seemed to lose her composure before returning to her usual poker face, but this didn't go unnoticed by a certain marimo. Everyone looked as they heard the 'mermaid' begin to sing.

_"Somewhere beyond the sea"_

_"Somewhere waiting for me . . ."_

Everyone stared in awe. Not only was she beautiful but her voice was the voice of angels', haunting yet beautiful. How can a creature like this exist?

_"My lover stands on golden sands"_

_"And watches the ships that go sailing . . ."_

By now the 'mermaids' were surrounding the ship and singing along with the original, there voice just so hypnotic that it left the crew in a trance, but the boys seemed more entranced than the girls.

_"Somewhere beyond the sea"_

_"He's there watching for me . . ."_

The marines were doing no better. 'Mermaids' appeared by the railing and ensnared the marines with their melody.

_"If I could fly like birds on high"_

_"Then straight to his arms"_

_"I'd go sailing . . ."_

The boys simultaneously walked toward the creature, their eyes blank almost as if they were hypnotized.

"_It's far beyond the stars"_

_"It's near beyond the moon . . ."_

Swirls started to form on one side of her face and spread down to her arms and stomach. The tattoos started to glow as they covered one side of her body as she continued singing

_"I know beyond a doubt"_

_"My heart will lead me there soon . . ."_

"Nami," said girl looked over to Robin, her voice filled with worry, which is rare. "We have to get them away."

Nami hesitantly nodded. "Right!" she took out her Perfect Clima-Tact and twirled it in her fingers preparing for her attack. She looked over at Sanji as he came closer to the 'mermaid' as she sang her melodious song.

_"We'll meet beyond the shore"_

_"We'll kiss just as before . . ."_

Her eyes widened slightly as the creature cupped Sanji's cheek and leaned in . . .

_"Happy we'll be beyond the sea"_

_"And never again I'll go sailing."_

...showed her fangs and hissed.

"THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!"

Thunder and lightning ran through the air and electrocuted the mermaid, causing her to jump back into the water, and her crew mates. Her nakama lay scattered on deck, faces charcoal from the shock and their body twitching every so often. Only Luffy was still standing looking at his fallen crew mates, the lightning not having any effect on his rubber body.

"Nani?* What happened?" Luffy asked, finally breaking out of the trance. The rest of the crew was starting to get up, there body still humming with electricity.

Nami was about to answer when the ship shock, almost as if something rammed into it. Everyone made their way to the railing to see 'mermaids' swimming around the ship, like a predator circling their prey. Their colorful tails make it look like a rainbow fell from the sky.

"LOOK!"Usopp pointed a shaking finger ahead making everyone look up and gawk.

"Wh-what happened to the marine ship?!" Chopper asked as comical tears ran from his and Usopp's face.

Up ahead, the marine ship lied in ruins as it was slowly sinking deeper into the water. Any men left on board were being viciously attacked by the 'mermaids' who grabbing them and dragged them helplessly into the watery abyss.

Everyone stared as they let the situation sink in. It was an ambush . . . and they were next.

Another jerk brought them out of their thoughts as the 'mermaids' proceeded to jump out of the water and land on deck. Their tails soon turned into legs as they proceeded to lung at the shock crew. Everyone got on the defensive as they proceeded to knock the creatures back into the water, though they quickly became out numbered.

"No matter how many we take out they just keep coming." Zoro stated as he quickly threw a 'mermaid' over board only to be surrounded by three more. Not to mention it was getting hard to see in the dark- wait dark?

All around everything thing was covered by a thick blanket of grey.

"When did this fog come in?" Franky questioned as he tried to get the 'mermaids' of him.

"Get off my ship!"Luffy shouted furiously as he used his gum gum whip to knock them back into the ocean.

Hissing can be heard as five 'mermaids' surrounded Usopp. One of them hissed "where is she" before grabbing Usopp's arm and pinning him to the ground.

**-pop- -pop- -pop-**

Everyone was surprised as the 'mermaids' hissed and jumped into the ocean as a fire cracker was thrown on deck. Confused, they all looked up to see Robin there smiling innocently as if nothing happened, "there scared of fire and bright lights." She stated as if its the most obvious thing in the world. Their jaw dropped _'it's that simple!'_

Soon after the cracker went out the 'mermaids' proceeded to get back on board but were stopped by Usopp's 'Blaze Ball' making them dive back into the watery abyss.

"Franky! use the Coup de Burst and get us out of here!" Nami order through the thick fog.

"On it sis!"

Franky used 'Fresh fire' to get any stray 'mermaids' away from the helm. "Mina*! brace yourselves!"

"COUP DE BURST!"

**xxx**

A seagull squawked over head as it glided over the thousand sunny and landed lightly on deck only to fly away spooked as Nami stood up rubbing her head. They defiantly weren't use to that. "Is everyone ok?"

After hearing a few grumble 'yes' and one 'I think my nose is broken' it was safe to saw everyone was fine . . . well almost everyone. She glanced over to Usopp as Chopper was helping him straighten out his nose. Yup, they were fine. Her thoughts were cut short as her captain asked an interesting question.

"Where are we?"

Nami hummed before responding. "Well we should't have strayed to far from the path..." she glanced at the arrow in her Log Pose noticing it was pointing in the other direction, which was straight ahead_. 'what?'_

"Land ho!" Luffy's voice echoed through the ship in excitement as he stretched his way to the figure head to get a better look.

"That's weird." Nami mused, genuinely confused. She checked the map earlier, there wasn't suppose to be an Island nearby, especially this close to the Florian Triangle. _'Well this is the grand line...' _she tried to convince herself but something doesn't seem right. The Log Pose would have pointed at the Island the moment they left Water 7, so why didn't it?

After making there way toward their excited captain, they saw the beautiful sight that laid ahead of them. A large island that was mainly shaded by the different types of trees that height can rival mountains. strange sounds were coming from the jungle making Usopp quake in fear and Luffy's eyes light up in anticipation.

"I thought they weren't suppose to be any Islands around." Chopper said eyeing the Island suspiciously not like the spooky aura it was giving off.

Nami hummed gaining the crews attention. "Actually there's not suppose to be a Island around here." she said, surprising the crew.

"Are you sure?" Usopp questioned. He didn't doubt Nami, after all she's the best navigator there is... and that whats worries him. Islands just don't appear out of nowhere. He silently gulped looking back at the spooky jungle.

"Of course I'm sure, I checked the map earlier there aren't suppose to be any Islands around for miles." She said leaning on the railing, Still trying to figure out where the Island came from and how they missed something that large.

Luffy slammed his fist downward onto his hands as a sign of understanding. "So it's a mystery Island."

Everyone sweat dropped, well that is until Nami spoke. "Actually for once he's right."

"WHAT?!" no one could believe it. Luffy was actually right... and Nami admitted it.

"AH! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! EVERYONE SAVE THEMSELVES!" Usopp and Chopper yelled as they ran frantically around deck. Everyone started chuckling as Luffy yelled at them.

"OI! WHAT THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!"

They all broke into uncontrollable laughter as Luffy chased the duo around deck.

As the laughter died down Robin felt someone staring at her and turned to meet Zoro suspicious eyes, He didn't forget what happened earlier. "Say Robin," Zoro started, getting her and the crews attention. "how did you know those 'things' weakness?"

There was a pregnant pause as the crew looked at Robin, curiosity shone in their eyes.

She gave a nonchalant shrug,"Lucky guess." Before they were able to question her further she started walking down the stairs,"I need to retrieve something from the lady's quarters," she glanced over at Nami before continuing. "Nami? would you care to follow?"

After muttering a quick 'sure' Nami followed in pursuit behind Robin. They all watched in silence as the two girls quickly disappeared behind the room door.

"That was... strange." Franky said as he tried to remove the tension that was left in the air.

Zoro crossed his arms. Robin became closed of pretty fast an bothered him. It must have showed because a minute later Usopp questioned him.

"Somethin' wrong Zoro?" Usopp asked from his hiding spot, still trying to get away from Luffy.

"Yea..." Grabbing their attention he continued. "have you guys noticed that Robins been acting... strange."

"whaddya mean?" Sanji said as he blew out a puff of smoke.

" She seems... off." Zoro tried to explain. "Almost as if she's hiding somethin'." He finished as Luffy dragged a nearly unconscious Chopper behind him, causing Usopp to sweat bullets and silently gulp knowing he was next if Luffy found him.

Luffy looked around before asking, "Have you guys seen Usopp I can't find him anywhere."

Sanji smirked as he was about to answer when someone else cut him off. "Oi Luffy, didn't you say somethin' 'bout land?" Usopp said from his hiding spot as he disguised his voice making it sound lower.

"Huh?" Luffy scratched his head remembering what he said earlier. "Yeah land!" He cheered as he dropped Chopper's arm and ran. "Adventure here I come!"

"... I can't believe he fell for that." Franky said as he heard Usopp snicker as he stood from his hiding spot.

"Yup! Nobody messes with the great Captain Usopp!" He boasted seeing how his plan worked. Suddenly, he felt something grab him as stopped to look down, his face paled. A rubber arm wrapped around his waist.

uh oh...

"Found you!" Luffy shouted as he reeled back his arm taking a helpless Usopp with him.

"He just had to talk." Sanji commented as he took another drag of his cigar. Franky helped Chopper up, cringing slightly as he heard Usopp's cries of help as Luffy proceeded to beat him to a pulp.

"C'mon guys lets go!" Luffy exclaimed. Usopp's body lay slumped on the floor covered in bruises and a fairly large lump on his head.

"Yea, yea coming." Sanji flicked his cancer stick into the ocean before following a hyper active Luffy.

Franky and Zoro followed right behind him as Chopper grabbed his backpack and help Usopp up following in pursuit of their captain. They all made there way to the Island, not expecting whats to come.

**xxx**

The Island looks a lot more eerie up close. The rustling of leaves and the sounds of large animals was enough to make Usopp leg tremble. "I think I have I-can't-step-in-a-scary-jungle disease."

As the guys were ignoring Usopp's excuses a gentle breeze made Choppers nose twitch. A new aroma entered the air, one that he didn't know. He glanced around becoming more unsettled as he heard something move in the near by trees.

Silently gulping he tried to warn the crew of his discovery. "Guys..." He caught there attention. "I don't think were alone..." Just as he said those words a loud voice echoed across the beach causing Usopp and Chopper to tremble.

"Who goes there?" spoke a feminine voice full of authority.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be king of the pirates!" Luffy announced with his trade-mark grin.

Silence followed by rustling of leaves that seemed to be coming from all directions. After letting the words sink in the voice spoke again. "Outsiders are not welcomed here. Leave now or suffer the consequences." the voice warned. Zoro narrowed his eyes, trying to pin point the location of the speaker. Their was a lilt to hear words, almost as if it didn't speak the language.

Luffy stuck his tongue out in a child like manner. "You can't tell me what to do!" He started walking toward the jungle completely ignoring his crews shocked faces and the warning. Before taking another step Zoro grabbed the back of Luffy's vest stopping him as three hard feathers were shot in front of him, almost meeting there target.

Looking to where the feathers were shot they noticed a fairly large tree in the middle of the beach, isolated from the rest.

Silence. Deafening silence.

Only one thought ran through everyone's mind. _'How did we miss that?!'_

Luffy broke the silence. "A TALKING TREE!" star eyes looked up in awe. "COOL!"

"You idiot!" Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro yelled shark-teethed.

Rustling of leaves stopped them from hitting there idiot captain as they looked in anticipation as they heard the voice speak again. "You did not heed my warning so prepare to suffer the consequences." Two beady eyes glared at them from the tree.

"Look out!"Chopper warned as Zoro proceeded to slash at the tree only for his attack to be stopped by two large talons.

All of them had a look of pure shock as they stared at the creature in front of them.

* * *

"Huh, where did everyone go?" Nami finally emerged from the room with Robin in tow only to find the deck empty. _'I thought it was to quiet...'_

Robin smiled at her friends confused expression. "where else." She said as they looked over at the Island, subconsciously gripping the shell in her hand tighter_. 'It's been so long...'_

Nami sighed, exasperated. She new she couldn't stop her captain once he made up his mind, which worried her. Him being the Baka* he is. "Let's just hope they don't run into trouble."

Almost on cue, two familiar shouts were heard coming from the Island.

"THOSE IDIOTS!"

* * *

"HARPY!" Usopp and Chopper cried; hugging each other tightly. The rest weren't doing much better. Franky gawked as Zoro's eyes widened slightly. The only one's that weren't shocked were Sanji; who was doing his weird spaghetti dance with hearts in his eyes, shouting something about a 'heavenly angel', and Luffy; yelling 'sugoi!*' with starry eyes.

Zoro grunted giving one final push making the harpy lose her grip and fly back.

They looked at her, taking in her features. she had fiery red hair that swayed in her sun-kissed face with each flap, hovering in place. They were like two red curtains nearly covering her emerald green eyes that promised pain if you crossed her. A sleeveless, black backless tank top with a neck hook covered her upper body. Below that was a blue demin shorts and long red tail feathers with black ends. Her arms were covered by red feathers with black tips and her hand had claws on them making them look like talons. (see cover of story for reference )

Below the shorts you see two long bird legs and two sharp clawed feet. Tribal cuffs could be seen on both ankles or were there suppose to be. Her round face held a sinister smile as she snickered. "You still wish to fight even though the outcome is inevitable." she glanced at Zoro's swords. "How predictable."

Flapping her arms to fly higher she looked down with a smirk on her face. "I suggest that you run." Before they could question her she gave her arms one final thrust. "FEATHER DANCE!" Hails of hard feathers rained down on the crew, but instead of hearing cries of agony, a loud cracking sound filled the air.

Down below, the Straw Hats were protected by a giant bolder that was being held up by Luffy. With each feather that hit the boulder caused it to crack from the shear force of the impact. As the rain ended the boulder cracked into pieces.

Luffy had an unreadable expression on his face as he flared his nostril like a bull. "Okay, now I'm really mad!" He charged forward as he got his arms ready.

"Gum Gum..." He got into position in front of the harpy as she hovered in place with an amused expression on her face. She already knew how this would play out, and she was ready.

"Gatling!"

A barrage of fists were shot toward her only form them to miss as she dodged the oncoming attack. Zoro stared in amazement as the girl effortlessly dodged Luffy's fists and shield herself with her feathers if they came to close to the face.

Suddenly, Luffy's attack was stopped as the harpy had his fists in her talons, gripping them tightly. "Interesting..." Glancing down at Luffy, she smirked as he grit his teeth. "Your hands move fast to create the illusion of many, when they are only two."

"Give them back so I can kick your ass!" He tried to pull them back but she only flapped harder, not wanting to give him what he wants. It was like tug-of-war and neither side wanted to give in.

"Exploding Star!"

Letting go of Luffy's hand, she flew back to dodge Usopp's exploding star only to have another attack thrown at her.

"Strong Right!" Franky fired his chained hand at the harpy expecting to catch her of guard only to find that she twisted her body and grabbing his chain instead. He started losing his grip on the sand as she flapped harder, trying to pull him of the ground.

Seeing Franky's problem, Chopper and Usopp grabbed Franky and tried to pull him back but she wouldn't allow that. With a devilish smile, she gave one final pull, knocking the trio of their feet, and flew into the air. After flying high enough she stopped to look down at the Helpless people that hanged onto Franky, not wanting to fall from this height. She began spinning the chain before letting it go resulting in them landing half buried in the sand.

She couldn't help but smirk. This was almost to easy.

"Get down here!"

Oops. she almost forgot about them. Looking down at the remaining trio she noticed that one of them had hearts in his eyes. This wasn't going to take to long, after all only two of them seemed like they wanted to fight. The Straw Hat wearing boy that yelled at her started moving his arm in a circular motion while the Bushido was putting a sword in his mouth. The swirly brow man was still swooning over her beauty. Yup, this looked easy... but then again looks can be deceiving.

Luffy stretched out and grabbed her ankles(or were there suppose to be) as he tried to bring her down. His face soon fell as he began to feel weak. Bringing his arms back he began to fall backwards before Sanji grabbed him. "Luffy...?"

They both looked up hearing the harpy snicker. "He's an Akuma no mi* user." Hitching up her legs you could get a clear view of the cuff on her ankles. "The kairouseki* weakens them, do they not?"

Zoro inwardly cursed. She had an advantage in the sky and she knew it. He had to even the playing field or else they would be here a while. Looked over, he saw Sanji trying to hold Luffy up. "Oi, Luffy." The boy lazily looked up. "I'm going to get her down, ok?" Luffy weakly nodded as Zoro tied his bandanna around his head.

"Oi marimo! You better not hurt her!" Sanji said trying to get the idiots attention. Even if she was the enemy she was a lady none the less. He would have tried to stop him if he didn't have to help Luffy.

"Your merely prolonging the inevitable."She stated before blocking his attacks with her talons. He gripped tighter as she latched onto his swords. Not letting go, she leaned in closer to his face startling him a bit, "Final chance. Leave or die." He swore he saw something flash in her eyes but didn't have time to think about it when she applied more weight to his swords causing him to grunt before responding. "Sorry lady but my captain won't allow it." There it was again. It only lasted a second but it was there. Sadness. "So be it." She whispered.

His eyes widen when she started retracting her feathers leaving her claw arms bare. '_What's she doing...'_ His thoughts were stopped as two red, black tipped wings sprung from her back. She flapped them a few time, getting use to the feeling before smirking at his scowling face. "Let us end this." She pulled back her hand preparing to strike at her trapped prey_. 'Crap...' _he couldn't move his swords from her tight grip and he couldn't back up with the weight she was giving him.

Her clawed hands shot out and-

"Exploding Star!"

With a bird like shriek she flew back, her wings slightly burn and her face full of ash making it hard to see. The ringing in her ear bothered as she tried to rub the ash out of her eye. As the ringing stopped she could hear fast foot steps come at her. With blurry eyes she could make out the bushido coming at her, swords raised in attack.

In an effort to escape the attack she shot straight up as Zoro shouted "oni giri!" feeling something tingle by her feet. She hovered in place for a minute, realizing she was perfectly fine. "You missed." She stated, expecting him to scowl and try again only to hear him start laughing. That's not the response she expected. "What is so funny?"

"You weren't the target." He smirked, waiting for her to figure it out.

Feeling two rubbed hands grab her ankles she looked down to see the grinning face of the captain.

"Gotcha."

Her eyes widened as she finally realized what he cut. _' The cuffs...'_

"Gum Gum..." He started untwisting his arms, rapidly spinning her in the air before bringing her crashing into the ground. "HAMMER!"

Her mind was spinning as she tried to stand up only to be hit by... water? Completely soaked, she looked to see she was surround. Usopp was holding a water balloon in his hand while Chopper was in guard point behind him. Franky is seen sitting on top of Sanji, who is struggling to get out from underneath him and Luffy is cracking his knuckles.

"Looks like the tables have turned." Zoro said with a egoistic smirk on his face.

Only one question ran through her mind. '_How did this happen?'_

**A FEW MINUTES EARLIER...**

"Ahhh! Zoro's 'bout to be hit!" Chopper cries as he helps Franky out of the ground.

Everyone stared as the harpy was about to lung at Zoro when..

"Exploding Star!" Usopp said as he fired an exploding star at her, causing her to stop attacking. She shrieked in pain as she flew back completely unaware of the plan they were forming.

"That's right! no one messes with captain Usopp, the man with eight-"

"Zoro!" Chopper shouts, stopping Usopp's rants. "Cut off the cuffs!"

"On it!" Zoro starts running at her while she's rubbing her eyes. By the time she notices him its already to late. "Oni giri!" He cut the cuffs clean off. she hovers there for a moment not understanding what he did.

"Thanks Zoro!" Luffy starts moving his arms preparing to bring her bring her down.

"Oi Luffy you better not-!" Sanji was stopped by Franky who proceeded to sit on him.

"Franky you bastard! Get off!" Sanji said trying to get out from under the giant cyborg.

"Just give it up bro."

**THUD!**

Sand was flying everywhere as the harpy was thrown hard on the ground.

"She might try and fly off again." Zoro stated as he watched her get up swaying a little.

"Not if I can help it." Usopp threw three water balloons at the harpy, completely drenching her wings and clothes.

Zoro couldn't help but smirk. "Looks like the tables have turned."

...

She grit her teeth. Damn! How could she let this happen? There only five people, well six if you count the reindeer- focus! She had to fine a way out of this.

Taking a deep breath, she retracted her wing leaving only her clawed hands and bird feet.

"I do not need wings to fight." she said, eyes full of determination. She was prepared to fight till the very end. Besides if she didn't win the others would kill them the moment they step foot in the jungle.

She got into a fighting position preparing to strike when a weird whistle sound filled the air.

Surprised, everyone turned around to see Robin blowing a small, spiral shell. Nami was next to her, looking at them with disapproving eyes.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it... Nora." Robin smiled at the shocked girl. The rest of the crew (except Nami) Looked at Robin, confusion written on their face.

drip

_'After all these years...'_

drip

'_She still remembered the promise.'_

Everyone looked back to see the girl. whose name is Nora, crying.

Only one word escaped her lips...

"Crow?..."

**To be continued...**

**xxx**

**Yea...a lot happened for one chapter. Many things will be explained in chapter two but if you have any questions or thoughts you can always review.**

**I hoped you found it interesting. **

**the song is a nightcore version of beyond the sea.**

***ow!**

***what?**

***everyone!**

*******Idiot**

***Cool or awesome **

***Devil fruit**

***sea stone**


	2. Wilting willow retreat

**"Yay! Chapter 2 is here!**

**Thanks for following and favoring this story!**

**on with the show!**

**I do not own one piece.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Wilting willow retreat

(Nora's POV)

.

.

.

Is this real?

A cold liquid spilled from my eyes as I watched Crow slowly walk up to me. Am I crying? That is not important at the moment. Is Crow really here? Can this really be happening?

Stopping in front of me she gave me a warm smile that reminded me of when we were younger. I could not help but smile back as I retracting my talons and gave her a back breaking hug. My feet barely touch the ground, mainly because of our height difference (Me being short than everyone here besides the strange reindeer) I still hugged her none the less. A sob escaped my lips as she wrap her arms around me, returning the hug. She has finally came back!

"You are here-You came back-You remembered!" I stuttered through the tears.

Her chest vibrated as she chuckled, something I have not heard in a long time. "You didn't think I would forget, did you Nora-san?"

I pulled back from the hug and shook my head furiously, making my damp, curly, red hair fly in my face. "No, it is- this is such a joyous occasion, I have not felt this happy in a long time." I heard whispers as I glanced to the pirates talk among themselves, looking over to Crow every so often.

A confused expression filled my face as I looked over to Crow, my eyes silently asking her for a answer. She smiled and looked over to the strange people.

"Nora. These are my friends and my captain."

...W-what?

My eyes widened as everyone looked at me, confusion and anger shown in their eyes. Uh oh.

I blushed furiously before bowing my head. "I am very sorry," I squeaked. "I did not know. I told them to leave because they can not be here and-WAIT!" My eyes widened in shock as I let the situation settle in. She is here...she's here...SHE'S HERE!

Nononononononononono- "You cannot be here!" I turned to Crow as I tried to explain the situation, nervously fidgeting with my shoulder length hair. "We'll you can be here, but just not here or else you will be killed-"

"Nora-san." she stopped my rant by putting her hands on my shoulder."What do you mean-?"

My eyes widened as I heard a loud deep horn sound fill the air, catching the attention of Crow and her friends.

"W-what was that?" The long nose man sputtered as her started shaking. He reminds me much of a woodpecker...

I hissed, curse this bad timing. We were to loud "They must have heard the fight." Ignored everyone's stares, I looked at Crow. "Robin," I started, taking her by surprise by using her real name. "You must go to the retreat, you will be safe there," I turn to look at her friends. "all of you."

"Hang on a second-"

"Okay." Said the boy with a straw hat. I gave him a astonished look, not only was he so quick to accept, but the straw hat he wore reminded me of someone I knew.

_...why does that hat seem familiar?_

"Wait, we're just gonna trust her, l-like that." asked mister woodpecker. Yes, I think that suits him very well.

"Sure," for some strange reason the young boy had his pinkie up his nose, not really caring for anything Mister woodpecker says. "'sides Robin trusts her and she'd said she was sorry."

"But-"

Another loud horn sound filled the air as I inwardly cursed. Breathing out I released my damped feathers and flapped a few times to make sure I can still fly.

Glancing over at Crow's unsettling form, I notice the flash of worry that crossed her piercing eyes as she clutched the pink spiral whistle shell tightly, but refused to question my sudden request. She was still the same girl I met all those years ago."I must leave," I gave her a reassuring smile "I will meet you when I am done."

With that I took off toward the loud horn like call, glancing back one time to make sure this is not a dream. I dived through the untamed jungle as sense of assurance spread though me, calming my nerves. Crow will be fine, she is a strong woman, and has many strong friends...friends that I _accidentally_ attacked. Curse these blasted rules! If it were not for them then Crow would be welcomed, along with her friends...all but the reindeer.

A smile spread through my face. Shane would like to hear about the glorious news!... I frowned as I finally flew through the curtain of green.

...Now what do I tell my brother?

* * *

Soft waves pushed against the lion figure head ship. The Straw Hats set sail to what Robin called, the retreat, the same place Nora told them to go. So far the crew (minus Nami who seemed pretty relaxed) didn't like the idea of trusting someone who just attacked them, even Chopper and Usopp kept jumping at every little thing, expecting for someone to come out and attack them. Why should they trust her? better yet, who was she? Finally, after gathering everyone on deck, they voiced the question that was on everyone's mind. Who was Nora?

**"EH?!"**

To say the crew (minus Nami) was shocked to hear that their attacker, Nora, was actually a good friend of Robin, was a understatement.

Eye popping, jaw dropping news left everyone speech less as they tried to understand what was happening. Nora is a old time friend of Robin. To think this day can't get any stranger...

Robin merely smiled as she sat on the lawn chair, clearly amused by the situation.

"How-what-FRIEND!?" Usopp stuttered, not understand how Robin could be friends with that killer bird girl.

"Something wrong Mr. long nose?"

"Yeah! How can you be friends with her?!"

"The better question is why didn't you tell us?" All eye's shifted to Zoro's stern gaze. His arms crossed over his chest.

"Let's face it, you'd been acting strange since we got attacked by the weird 'mermaids'." Zoro pointed out, letting his stern gaze met her mischievous eyes. Of course he would be the one to figure it out. Almost nothing gets past the first mate.

Zoro continued. "You knew where we were going, and you must have know we were gonna run into her sooner or later, so why didn't you tell us?"

Robins lips curled into a smile. "Where's the fun in that?" something flashed in her eyes before she continued. "Besides, I didn't know she was going to attack you. Even if you do provoke her she's still pretty harmless."

"H-harmless?" Chopper cried.

"Though it has been a while since I've last seen her..." Robin puts a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"8 years."

Startled, everyone's gaze went to the side of the ship to see Nora sitting casually on the railing. When did she get there?

"Ahh!" Chopper and Usopp cried, still a little shaken up from earlier's fight.

**-BAM-**

"Would you two shut up!?" Nami shouted, annoyed by them jumping at every little thing.

"How can you be so calm?!" Usopp asked, rubbing his bruised head. That was the second time she'd hit him. When will it end?

"'Cause Robin already told me!" Nami sighs. "Honestly I think you're blowing this out of proportion."

"I am sorry if I startled you." Nora apologized but Nami waved it off.

"No worries," Nami turned and flashed her a smile. "We haven't officially met, I'm Nami." She sticks her hand out and Nora shakes it.

"You must be the Navigator."

"Huh?" Nami blinked. "That's right, how did you know."

"Is it not obvious," She turns Nami's hand over. "The log pose." She stated staring at said devise. "Only a true navigator knows how to use it."

"Perceptive as always I see." Stated Robin from her seat. "8 years huh?" She rested her cheek on her left palm. "Didn't think it would be that long."

Nora giggled, her hair bouncing slightly.

"Oh, Nora-chan!" Sanji said, getting on one knee and taking Nora's sun kissed hand in his. "It's a pleasure to meet a beautiful angel such as yourself. I would never be able to stay away from you for that long, I'm Sanji, the-"

"Major pervert." Zoro grumbled.

"Shut it, _marimo_!" Sanji shouted, glaring daggers at Zoro.

"What did you call me, dartboard!" Zoro growled in reply, as he grabbed the hilt of his katana. Nami sighed as Zoro an Sanji fought, soon they were nothing more than a blur of swords and kicks... that is till Nora started giggling again.

"You must be the cook."she stated as she stared at Sanji who had his leg in the air.

"Yeah, I am..." Sanji answered slightly confused.

"H-How did you know?" Chopper asked shyly as he hid behind Franky's leg...the wrong way.

"Uh..gorilla dude, you're doing that wrong." Franky pointed out.

"Oh I am?..Stop calling me that!" Chopper yelled as he hid correctly behind Franky's leg.

"Seriously, how do you know?" Usopp repeated. She gave him an all-knowing smile.

"The same way I know you are the sniper." Her eyes settled on him as he tried to maintain his gaze. "Your smell, mister wood pecker." A few snicker could be heard from the sidelines as the crew tried to hold in their laughter from that ridiculous nickname.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Usopp yelled shark-teethed. "My name's Usopp, the grea-" She ignored him and continued explaining.

"You smell of gun powder while he-" she pointed to Sanji, " smells of smoke and different spices," Nora explained. "he as well refuses to fight with his hands, a clear indication that he cares much for them."

"Really?" Zoro mused, sheathing his swords. '_Robin's right, she is perceptive.'_

"Yes, mister bushido."

"Name's Roronoa Zoro." he smirked at her.

"I see, not many people use santoryu, though they are not many doctors who are reindeer either." She turned her gaze toward the blue nose reindeer.

"How'd you know that?" Asked Franky.

"His bag," She said pointing to said bag on Choppers back. "I could hear the medical equipment clinking against each other."

Chopper blinked. "You can?"

Nora nodded her head. "I can also smell the medical herbs."

He blinked again. "You do?"

"Yes." she giggle at Choppers perplexed expression before turning her gaze at Franky. "You also are not fully human, are you?" She smiled at Franky who was still eyeing her warily. "No person is able to eject their hand from their arm, and I highly doubt that you at a devil fruit considering you are wearing a speed o."

He nodded his head. "That's right, I'm Franky, the cyborg and shipwright." He jabbed his thumb to his chest. "Build the Thousand Sunny myself with a little help."

"And what a fine vessel she is."

"Yep, she's SUPER!" Franky struck his signature pose.

Nora giggled at Franky as she changed her gaze to Luffy who was sitting on the floor, zoning in an out of the conversation. "That leaves only the captain."

Luffy grinned as he touched his trade mark hat, causing Nora to smile. Nora hopped of the railing, letting her bare feet hit the ground before she made her way toward Luffy. "Only a captain deserves to wear that hat, is that not right?"She grinned. "Anchor."

Luffy stared wide eyed at the giggling red head. Only one person called him that. "H-Hey, who told you that?!" It couldn't be...

"I believe you already know..." she walked back and leaned on the railing,red hair dangling on both sides of her face. "Would you believe me if I told you I meet Shanks?"

Now this got Luffy's attention.

"Oi, you met Shanks?!" Luffy exclaimed as he jumped up. Nora smiled at the energetic boy. He's just like Shanks described him. How she longed to see him.

"Funny." the attention fell back to Zoro, who smirked. "Y'know all 'bout us, but we know nothing about you." Zoro stated as he saw Nora shift slightly before regaining her composition. This time, her smile didn't seem to reach her eyes as she responded.

"I am Nora the.. _guardian_ of Omar." Her eyes quickly darted to Robin, who nodded her head slowly. She understood the message and wouldn't say anything. It's not a lie after all. Though the slight pause didn't go unnoticed by a certain moss-head.

"Omar?"

"Guardian?"

"Yes, Omar; the Island." A low humming sound caught Nora's attention, but no one else seemed to hear it so she continue, "I protect the people of Omar from.. _intruders_."

Luffy slammed a fist in his hand. "So you're an angel."

... A chorus of sighs sounded throughout the ship as everybody sweat-dropped at their captain's sense of 'logic'.

"I believe you are mistaken," Nora started, not understanding why Luffy would call her that. "I am a harpy, not an angel."

Everyone just stared at the poor girl. She has no idea what she's getting into.

"You have wings and protect people, right?" Luffy asked as he remembered the way she transformed during the fight.

"Yes, but-"

"So you're an angel."

"Demo-"

"Nora," Nami placed a hand on Nora's shoulder, "just give up, when it comes Luffy; nothing can change his mind."

"Yeah, at least he knows you're good." Usopp added in.

"..."

"Nora?" Nami asked worryingly. Nora's face became blank and her orb's seemed empty; staring ahead with a intense gaze. Curiously, Nami followed Nora's eyes to see that she was staring at the door that lead to the aquarium. She furrowed her eyebrows as she turned back to Nora. "Nora, wha-" before she could finish her question, the red-head raced through the door, making the crew stop and stare.

"Where's she going?" Luffy asked.

Robin stood up and walked nonchalantly to the door. "Let's go and find out."

Slowly, the straw hats followed after Robin and entered the aquarium. They had nothing to worry about. It's not like this day can get any stranger... **right**?

* * *

Sanji's eyes suddenly turned to hearts as he looked at the shining beauty that floated in their aquarium. "Mermaid~"

Surely, through the glass, floated a white haired girl with purple glowing eyes, her silver tail swished slowly behind her. A white bra covered her breast, as her long hair flowed behind her.

"Lili!" Nora went to touch the glass but a hand stopped her.

"Y-you know h-her?" Ussop asked.

Nora gave him a soft smile. "She is friend, not foe."she said as she tried to calm him down. Abruptly, She turned to Franky. "How do I release her?"

* * *

Drip

Water fell from Lili's wet form on to the deck as she tried to breath. Long, white hair sticks to her curves as bright purple eyes look up to Nora, who is holding her arm.

"Breath, Lili breath." Nora repeated as she patted Lili's back.

"How did you know she was there?" asked Nami.

"We can hear things that other people cannot." Nora explained as she helped Lili on her feet, her tail instantly turning into a silver flowing skirt.

"I don't get it," Zoro looked closely at the human-fish uh.. thing, "what is she?"

"_Lili_, is a siren, her people guard our borders." Nora explained as she steadied Lili, who was having trouble staying up.

"Border?" Nami mussed. There wasn't a border when they past through...

"The mist." Emerald eyes wandered toward the horizon where a blanket of gray covered the surrounding ocean around the Island. Is that the fog they went through? "It is what protects Omar, without that we would have been discovered a long time ago."

"You keep saying 'we', why is that?" Zoro asked as he leaned on the railing. Though the answer's obvious he just wanted to hear it. Though Nora doesn't know that.

"Is it not obvious?" Nora pondered. "I am not alone on the Island. I have my people, the harpies," Lili jabbed Nora's side, "a-_and_ the sirens." Nora laughed nervously as Lili stared at her.

...

"Harpies?!"

"As in more than one?!"

"Yes," she looked back at the Island they were circling with a calm gaze. "we flourish deep within the jungle, in the hollowed out trees."

"And my sisters live in the willows, where you are headed." Lili proclaimed as she was finally able to stay up.

...What?

"I thought you said we were going to the retreat?" asked Franky.

"We are, the _siren's retreat_." answered Lili.

...

...

...!

"WHAT?!" way to much yelling for one day...

"Ah, beautiful sirens~" swooned Sanji, "first Nora now them, can this day get any better?"

"Oi Robin! You never said anythin' 'bout that!" Usopp yelled at Robin.

Robin, who was amused by their reactions, shrugged. "You where going to fine out eventually," She turned her back at him as a sly grin graced her face. "Besides, you wouldn't have agreed to go if I told you."

"Hold on!" Usopp started as he put his hands in a stop position, "How can we go to the same place where the sirens that **attacked** us live?!"

"Attack?" Nora mussed.

"Yeah, they-" Usopp pointed at Lili, "attacked us an-"

"Helped." Lili said.

"Huh?"

"I helped you." Lili stated as she moved forward only to have Usopp back up.

"How do you call that helping?!"

"You-" Lili pointed to Usopp, "Were going to get killed by the cannon so I pushed you."

Usopp was going to retort only to find a loss for words. She didn't save him, it was that wave that crashed into him that made him fall. But, then again, it did feel like something more than just water pushed him. There was also that scream he hear just before the wave came. Thinking it was the crew he simply ignored it, but now that they think about it; no of them did say it. So, was that her?

"So that wave we saw, that was you?" Nami contemplated, finally understanding how Usopp survived.

"Yes."

"I understand," Nora moved to place a hand on Lili's shoulder. "sirens are gently creature, but they can act a bit.. _rash_ when it comes to the safety of one of their sister." Lili gave Nora a warm smile.

"So, she's good?" Luffy asked.

"Yea Luffy, she's good." Ussop explains blatantly , hoping the teen would understand.

"... COOL!" Luffy's eyes shine bright at Lili, who backs away slowly. "Hey, what are you, a fish or a person?"

Nobody could help but sigh.

This is a long day.

* * *

Deep within the untamed jungle, echoed a faint splashed followed by an unruly chuckle.

"You can't hide anything from me, little sparrow." The man snicker as he watched the water in the pond ripple before stopping. News travels fast in the jungle, and he's always the first to know about it.

"But I'll play along with your little _game, _after all you've been playing mine." His black hair fell slightly in his green eyes as he put on his navy blue cape. "Perhaps it will benefit me in the end, wouldn't you agree?"

Hissing laughter can be heard as second figure emerged from the shadows. "Yeessssssssss." the figure said with a slight hiss. "Ittttt might work quite wellll witthhhhh the plannn."

"A few more day's before our plan is complete." The man chuckled. "I hope you enjoy the few days you have left, Sparrow,"He looked back to see the boundary line between the jungle and the forest.

"for it will be your last."

* * *

to be continued

* * *

**so, yeah that went... well.**

**I'll post chapter three sooner this time. warning oc alert.**

**Demo- but.**

**don't forget to review. I want to know whether you're still alive or not.**


	3. Hissing welcome and shadow squealer

**Hi! sorry I took so long, I've been busy with school work.**

**...That's not really a valid excuse, is it?**

**Well anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Hope you like it! Oh. and thanks for the reviews. I didn't notice he sounded like Kaa.**

**I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hissing welcome and shadow squealer.

"This is..." Nami couldn't find the words to describe what see was seeing and neither could anyone else. They were currently at the retreat which just so happens to be a lagoon that is surrounded by a curtain of leaves that grow from a giant willow tree. The leaves surrounded the entire lagoon, acting like a giant wall, separating the lagoon from the ocean. Light glimmered through the thin leaves adding a certain glow to the scenery. All in all the place looked breath taking.

"It looks just like I remember it." Noted Robin as she stood beside Nora. The rest of the crew were making their way on land, near the massive trunk of the willow tree.

"I suppose so." Nora absentmindedly responded. Her eyes seemed unfocused as she stared past the willow tree into the shadows of the island. Unidentified bird calls echoed through out the island but no one seemed to take notice. No, these calls were only meant to be heard by their own kind. They wouldn't want the _other_ inhabitants of the island to hear them.

Nora couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her lips. '_why must we hate each other...?'_

"Nora," said girl looked over to Robin, her eyes still seemed distant. "is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing." Nora flashed a small smile, almost forgetting that her friend was standing next to her the whole time. "I am just...tired. It has been a very long day." Before Robin could continue questioning, Nora flew off deck to where the rest of the crew was gathered. Robin decided to stay on the ship, already expecting the reaction the sirens will give once they see them on _their_ land. Robin watched the retreating form of her bird friend as she flew toward her crew mates, wondering why Nora wants to keep them out of the rest of the Island. After all...

...she wants to see how Shane is doing...

* * *

"This place is SUPER!" shouted Franky as he looked over the area.

"Y-yeah, b-but is it s-safe here?" Usopp stuttered weakly, still nervous about being on the same island with unknown monsters.

"You need not worry." Nora said as she landed. "The leaves hide your ship so no one knows of your location."

"What if someone comes around here?" Zoro asked, suspicious of the fact that other 'people' inhabit the island.

"Only the sirens stay here." Nora replied.

"Why is that?"

"This is their territory. No one dares to come here unless they want to be teared to shreds." She explained.

"THEN HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WE'RE SAFE HERE?!" Usopp yelled as he started to quake in fear. They were basically sitting ducks here!

"Do not worry." Lili piped in with a cheery voice. "My sisters will not hurt you as long as I talk to them."

"Speaking of sirens, where are they?" Nami question as she looked around.

"They usually hang around one of the smaller pools, so if we keep looking..." Nora didn't need to finish the sentence as giggling was heard followed by light splashes.

"Sisters!" Lili cheered as she made her way to her family. The sirens happily cheered as they swam closer to the edge where Lili stood. Everyone surrounded Lili as they tried to get a good look at the sirens. Though Usopp stayed a good distance away. No one noticed how one siren strayed from the group.

Sanji stared at the siren who swam slowly toward him, stopping once she was at the edge. Unconsciously, Sanji crouches down to get a better view of her. She smiled and calmly took his hand and dipped it into the water, making him lean forward and she gradually started going under the water till the point to where her eyes are only visible.

Sanji leans closer to her face only to be pulled back harshly by Nora as she proceeded to hiss at the siren. The siren hissed back angrily and dove back into the water. Another chorus of hisses came from the other sirens as they dove into the water after their sister.

"Do not get to close." Nora advised as she kept a stern gaze at the rippling water. "They are insidious creatures, I recommend that you stay away from the pools."

"My sisters still grow weary of you but I will explain to them the situation," Lili said, "They will understand...eventually." And with that, Lili dived into the water after her sisters.

Well, at least they can stay here. Though having sirens that hate you and can drown you in a matter of seconds isn't exactly a welcoming thought.

"I don't see her." Luffy pointed out as he stared at the water.

It's true. The water was as clear as day except for the shadows that consumed the bottom. No sirens were seen in the water. how is that possible? There was a flock of them here just a moment ago.

Nora fiddled with her hair as she absentmindedly said; "The pools can run hundreds of meters deep. The island is riddled with them, I believe it is how they get around."

Before anyone could talk Nora quickly went into harpy form. "I must go." Nora said as she kept staring ahead, "It is getting late."

"Are you _sure_ we're safe here? asked Nami.

Nora nodded. "As long as you stay in the retreat and do not make to much noise you are fine." Nora nervously kept shifting her weight, the bird calls are getting louder...she needs to go. "I might return if you are still awake." She finished much to quickly and flew off.

"Did you guys see that?" Zoro asked as soon as he thought Nora was out of hearing range.

"See what, Zoro?" Chopper questioned as he stared up at the swordsman.

"She's constantly fidgetin'," Zoro noted, "and she's always staring of into the distance, almost as if she's expecting somethin'."

"There's nothing strange 'bout that, marimo." Sanji said as he fumbled with his jacket, trying to fish out another cigar.

"Give her a break Zoro," Nami chimed in, "we just met her today."

"...yeah" Zoro reluctantly agreed, though something kept nipping at the back of his mind. Something just doesn't seem right.

"Guys," Luffy said in a serious tone making every look at him, expecting him to say something useful only to hear him whine. "I'm hungry~"

"Crap." Sanji silently cursed as he lit a cigarette. "Sorry guys, dinners gonna be late tonight."

One by one the straw hats walked back to the ship, exhausted by what happened today. Nami looked back to see Zoro staring off where Nora flew off to. "Aren't you coming, Zoro?"

"Yeah..." Zoro glanced back on last time before walking away.

* * *

A man sat in the middle of an empty field, twirling a red and black feather in his fingers. His smile never left his face as he stared at the clouds above, watching them move slowly through the endless sky. So much has happened since the storm...

"Did you really come back..." the boy spoke his thoughts as his gaze wandered to the kids play in the grass. They ran around in circles letting their hooves leave marks on the dirt. Maybe now the feud can end, if only she can save Nora, make her open her eyes. Some one has to save her... maybe it would be her.

"Robin."

* * *

"You seem anxious my dear sister, does something trouble you?"

"No. Nothing at all. Just happy to see the children doing so well."

"Hm. Yes, they do miss you deeply, but rules are rules. Even I cannot change what has occurred."

"I understand. I only wish..." sigh. "Nothing. Just my mind escaping me."

"Do not fret sister," a hand gently cradled the girls cheek, "things _will_ get better soon."

_"...One can only hope..."_

* * *

Sitting in the cool darkness of the crow's nest, Zoro placed an empty bottle beside him in order to grab another one from his pile. It's been a long day and it only seemed to get longer. Their crew has gone through some crazy adventures, but _this,_ by far, is the one weirdest. Zoro chuckled lightly as he reached for another bottle. When they thought they had gone through the most craziest adventures, the grand line proves them wrong and throws them another one. First a siren, then a harpy. Not to mention that Nora was already friends with their archaeologist-

"Do you always drink this much?" Well speak of the devil...

"You could say somethin' like that," Zoro confessed as he took another gulp of the intoxicating drink. Bare feet patted against the cold, wooden floor as Nora showed herself. Her eyes seemed tired but her voice was calm.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, after he finished what seemed to be his tenth bottle.

"It's my turn to keep watch," he stated, opening his next bottle. He barely noticed Nora's troublesome expression as she continued to watch him.

"...You are safe here, you do not need to worry," Nora said. Though it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Zoro, who choose to stay silent.

Nora sat down near the drinking swords man, who seemed a long way from being drunk. Her gaze shifted uncomfortably as the silence continued. After a few moments, Zoro decided to end it.

"You want one?" Zoro asked as he offered a beer.

She gave him a tired smile. "Want, no. Need, yes." She went to grab the bottle, only to have him pull it out of reach.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked. Even though Nora was good at hiding her emotion, there was something in her eyes that always revealed the truth.

"Nothing." She said quickly as she grabbed the bottle, "Everything is fine." She drank the cool liquid, not noticing how Zoro narrowed his eyes before shrugging and continued drinking. Her tone indicated that she was trying to convince herself, but he wasn't going to pry, (no matter how much he wanted to) and in the end it wasn't his business. Still, he was determined to find out one way or another.

He felt her stare as he looked up to see her staring at him with an interesting gaze, or more precise, his hip. Why is she staring at his swords?

"What?" Zoro asked, not seeing the reason for her staring.

"I have never meet anyone who uses santoryuu."

"Yeah, well I've never met a harpy," Zoro grinned, "looks like this day's been interesting for the both of us." He took another gulp from his beer as Nora sighed and glanced out the window with a thoughtful gaze. "_Why must things change...?"_

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Nora waved it off as she stood up. "I believe I must go, after all, it is still dark out," she flashed him a small smile, "I will come back when everyone is awake." And with that, she left, leaving a slightly perplexed moss-head alone with his beer...not that he mind.

Zoro eyed the beer in his hand as he remembered what Nora said.

"...I bet we have different definitions of 'nothing'..."

* * *

"A-are you s-sure we s-should be doing t-this?" asked a nervous young boy, who could only quiver at the thought of them being caught.

"Duh!" replied an energetic, high pitched voice, "besides ohime-"

"Nora," the eldest of the three cut in with a stern voice, "Her name is Nora."

"But-"

"We're _not_ suppose to call her that, remember?

"Fine!" the young girl pouted as she crossed her arms, "_Nora_ won't mind."

"If that's so, then why did we sneak out of the village?" retorted the eldest.

"Oh come on, stop being like that Hoot!"

"...please stop calling me that."

She ignored him as he sweat-dropped. "You guys saw the way she was acting today, she was umm..."

"H-happy?" the timid male suggested.

"Yeah, happy!" she gave a cheerful smile, "and I for one want to find out why!"

"Well, if you keep being loud, we're going to get caught."

"Oops," she turned to the neutral boy. "soooo, does that mean you're going to help us?"

"I don't see why I should get involved."

"W-well, you w-were the one that s-saw where she w-went l-last night." Replied the younger boy. Shivers went down his spine when he saw the older one's piercing glare.

"I'm still not going to help you." he turned his gaze back at the girl, who was looking at him with pleading eyes. "In the end, we're just going to get in trouble."

"Oh, come on, Hoot!"

"No."

"Pwetty pweaseeeeeeeeeeeee."

Sigh. "Alright, just don't get left behind, Chat."

"Okay! C'mon Squeak!"

"C-coming!"

* * *

"Aw, C'mon Nami!" Luffy whined, "I wanna explore!"

"No way!" Nami protested, "We can't leave the area."

"Then I'll just walk around."

"You'll just get lost!"

"So much for a peaceful morning." Usopp mumbled as he let out a loud yawn. It's impossible to sleep with the loud commotion on deck. And everyone else might wake up soon if they don't keep it down.

"Oh, morning Zoro." Usopp waved at the yawning swordsman.

"Mornin'." Zoro replied as he stretched till a loud 'pop' sound came from his back. He eyed the bickering duo. "Do they have to be so loud?"

"..."

"Usopp?" Zoro looked over to see Usopp frozen in place. His wide eyes were glued to the sails of the ship. Zoro followed his gaze and narrowed his eyes as he noticed a shadow move from one sail to the other in a second flat. Only one thing can move that fast...

and he met one of them yesterday.

"Guys." Zoro called, trying to catch Luffy's and Nami's attention only to have their argument drown out his words.

"Guys." Nothing.

"Hey!"

"WHAT!" Nami snapped only to stop when she notices Usopp frozen expression. She opened her mouth to ask but stopped when she saw something move from the corner of her eye. Abruptly, she turns around only to see nothing. "That's strange..." She mumbled.

_Whish_

Eyes wander to where the shadow moved only to see a barrel sway slightly, like something ran past it.

"Nora...?" Nami asked hopefully, wanting it to be their new bird friend playing a trick on them.

No such luck.

Giggling echoed over the ship as the shadow moved faster, leaving gusts of wind in its path. Everyone tensed up as they tried to keep up with the mysterious shadow, watching it zoom place to place like an energetic ping pong ball.

Slowly, a small green feather landed lightly on Luffy's straw hat causing said pirate to inspect it with a curious gaze.

"I don't think that's Nora." Zoro guessed as he stared at the green feather. Nora had red feathers not _green. _So, -Zoro clutched his katana- there must be another harpy. They're not safe here anymore.

They found them.

A small yawn got everyone's attention as Chopper slowly appeared on deck. Another yawn escaped his lips as he rubbed his eyes, "What's everyone do-"

"EEP!"

Suddenly, a green blur flew past the tense crew and tackled Chopper as he let out an undignified squeak. Immediately everyone went to attack the intruder only to fall short when they saw a green hair girl hugging a squirming Chopper.

"Reindeer!" The girl cried as she affectionately rubbed her cheek against Chopper who tried to push her away but failed as she continued to coddle him. Her short green hair that swept to both sides matched her shoulder-less knee length green dress.

"C-Chat! What are you-"

Usopp turned to face the new voice but was caught off guard when he saw a younger boy with a sleeveless brown sweater stand right behind him. That didn't bother him. No. What bothered him was how close the boy was to his face or how his black eyes seemed to stare right into his soul. He did the only thing that seemed right.

He screamed.

"AAHHHH!" Usopp screamed as he backed up. The boy shrieked in surprised, not noticing how close he was to a human. Brown feathers quickly covered the boy's arm and in a second he flew to the sails, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Nami's head kept shifting between the hug crushing girl and the shaken bird boy. Only one question rang through her mind...

"What the hell is going on?!"

Zoro huffed as he eyed the two kids warily. He had no idea how they got there. Nora said no one can go there unless they want to be ripped to shreds. So how did these kids get through. Damn it! Zoro clenched his hands. Nothing that's happening here makes any sense.

"You're not going to hurt us, right?"

Everyone quickly whipped around when they heard the new voice. Dark, brown eyes stared back at them with anticipation. Everyone slightly tensed as they felt the air of danger circling him. '_He's older'_ Zoro mentally noted as his eyes quickly scanned the new kid.

In front of them stood a lightly tanned boy, whose hands were buried in side his long brown sleeveless coat. Wild brown hair gave him a more menacing look, not to mention the smug look on his face that promised pain if they hurt him. A smirk lined the kid's features, he looked highly pleased with himself.

"You wouldn't hurt _kids_, right?" The boy asked innocently, but the tone of his voice said otherwise. his eyes gleamed with dark amusement and his calm posture screamed he didn't have a care in the world.

Silence crept over the ship (except for the girls squeals of delight and Chopper's pleas for help) as nobody knew what to do.

Thank goodness a familiar voice saved them.

"Wicca! Myron! Koda! What are you doing here?!"

* * *

_To be continued_

* * *

**I just realized that I like writing cliff hangers.**

**I'll post the next chapter when ever I have the chance, hopefully it will be soon. I wonder if anyone knows what the little girl was gonna call Nora.**

**P.S Reviews help me write faster~**

**Bye!**


End file.
